La mer
by Addicted to Dean W
Summary: Dean et Sam se chicanent une fois de plus dans un bar. Sam rentre à l'hotel alors que Dean va se taper une fille. L'ennui, c'est que quand Dean rentre le lendemain, Sam n'est pas là.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** La mer

**Rated :** M

**Notes de l'auteure : **Désolé pour la semaine passée. Et voici une nouvelle fic qui deviendra un Wincest. Mon Destiel, je le ferai durant les vacances car il va prendre du temps à écrire. Bonne lecture.

00oo00oo00

Le bar s'allumait de plusieurs lueurs festives. Des dizaines de fille en petite tenue se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse avec quelques hommes machos et bourrés. Dans un coin plus sombre, deux frères discutaient à voix haute, la musique couvrant si bien leur voix qu'ils n'avaient pas peur que quelqu'un les entende.

-Alors?, demanda Dean en callant le fond de sa bière.

-Eh bien, selon les données, le rougarou a pris sa première bouché depuis deux jours.

-Ouais ben, on n'a plus le choix.

-De quoi tu parles?

-Ben il va falloir le tuer.

-Je sais Dean. Peux-tu juste arrêter de me le rappeler sans arrêt! Et si tu ne t'étais pas arrêter pour cette fille aussi…

-Quelle fille? La brune ou la blonde!

-LES DEUX!

-Hey! C'étaient de super bons coups tu sauras!

-Ouais et ça a été tellement bon que tu y as passé des heures et qu'on n'a pas pu arriver à temps pour sauver ce pauvre homme!, s'indigna Sam en pointant la page internet, sur son portable, qui affichait un jeune homme dans la vingtaine.

-Oh Sam relaxe! Il l'aurait pris sa bouché de toutes façons!

-Peut-être pas.

-Sam, arrête de voir la vie en rose, d'accord? Il n'y a pas de gentil monstre. Il n'y a que des enfoirés de connard qui bouffe leur petite amie pour devenir encore plus monstrueux.

-Et il y a toi qui ne peux résister aux baisés d'une brune bien roulé.

-Sam, si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es vierge.

-Toi tu ne l'es plus assez! Dean, un jour il te faudra voir la vérité en face. Accepter ce que tu as fait et ce qui te rends triste et tu pourras enfin devenir plus fort.

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Je croyais qu'on était ici pour chasser un rougarou.

-Tu sais quoi? Là j'en ai marre! Tu ne veux jamais m'écouter. Tu n'en as que pour toi et tes problèmes!

Sam s'était levé et commençait, furieusement, à ranger ses choses dans son sac.

-Hey, tu t'en vas où?

-Je rentre à l'hôtel!

-Ouais c'est ça.

-Tu peux garder la voiture et… tu régleras la note!

-Mais attend!

Trop tard. Sam avait déjà passé la porte. Dean sourit. Ça arrivait si souvent ces temps si, toutes ces petites chicanes, qu'il ne s'en inquiétait plus. Il allait rentrer à l'hôtel, dirait à Sam qu'il est désolé et ils allaient dormir comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il voulut prendre une nouvelle gorgé de bière, s'aperçut qu'elle était vide et soupira. Il se leva et rejoignit le comptoir à côté d'une jolie blonde.

-Une bière!, demanda-t-il au serveur avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille. J'ai déjà vu mieux comme endroit.

-Moi aussi. Je trouve qu'il manque de bel homme à se faire ici.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à la piste de danse. Elle n'avait pas tort.

-Alors, une chance que je suis là, non?

-Hihi. Jenny Stich.

-Dean Winchester.

-Ça vous dit de venir chez moi?

-Pourquoi pas… Ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici.

Elle lui sourit et paya rapidement leur deux notes et ils sortirent.

-Vous embarquez?

-Ouais. Je viendrai chercher ma voiture demain matin.

Il embarqua dans la petite Toyota et ils se mirent en route.

00ooo00oo00

De son côté, Sam marchait d'un pas pressé en fulminant comme son crétin de grand frère immature. Alors qu'il passait sur un pont, trop perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le klaxon rageur du conducteur ivre derrière lui. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que quand le camion le percuta de plein fouet, lui brisant les jambes, le dos et l'envoyant valser dans la rivière. Il ne sut point s'il hurla ou non. Il savait juste qu'il avait affreusement mal. La surface de l'eau lui pinça le visage alors qu'il y atterrissait et il s'enfonça dans l'eau noire. Difficile de nager quand on a la colonne vertébrale brisée. Il coula en cherchant désespérément son souffle. L'eau s'engouffrait dans son nez et dans sa bouche. Sa dernière pensée lui apparut comme étant son frère… qu'il ne reverrait jamais.

00oo00oo00

Au matin, Dean se réveilla avec le souvenir d'avoir passé une superbe nuit. Sans réveiller la blonde, il se leva, s'habilla et marcha une dizaine de minute pour aller au bar récupérer sa voiture. Il fit un détour dans un Mcdo pour prendre un déjeuner pour lui et Sam, sachant très bien que ce dernier allait être furieux qu'il ne soit pas rentré hier soir, et rejoignit l'hôtel. Il ouvrit la porte et entra en souriant.

-Bon d'accord Sammy. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas rentré hier.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Sammy?

Il déposa le déjeuner sur la table et fit le tour de la chambre. Leurs bagages n'avaient pas été touchés, les lits n'avaient pas été défaits… Rien n'avait bougé depuis la première fois qu'ils étaient venus hier.

-SAMMY!

Il fouilla tous les recoins, mais dut se rendre à l'évidence. Sam n'était pas venu hier soir. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et sortit son cellulaire de sa poche. Il composa le numéro de son frère. Une voix électronique lui annonça que le numéro n'était pas en service et il poussa un juron avant de se précipiter à l'accueil de l'hôtel.

-Je peux vous aider?

-Oui. L'homme qui était avec moi hier, est-ce que vous l'avez vu?

-Un grand brun assez musclé en blouson?

-Ouais!

-Non, désolé.

-Merde.

Il retourna à la chambre et s'assied sur son lit. Dean se disait qu'à force d'attendre, Sammy finirait bien par revenir. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une chicane comme les autres hier. Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter comme ça et ne pas penser revenir, mais lorsque la nuit tomba, il se découragea. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose? Il se prit une arme et une lampe de poche et décida de faire le chemin que Sam aurait normalement dû faire hier. Peut-être découvrirait-il quelque chose. Il marcha longtemps, s'attardant aux moindres détails et arriva finalement sur le pont. Un périmètre de sécurité avait été érigé par une police qui montait encore la garde. Il s'approcha d'elle. Peut-être avait-elle vu Sam aujourd'hui.

-Monsieur veuillez circuler. Il n'y a rien à voir!

-Pardon. Je cherche mon frère. Peut-être l'avez-vous vu.

-J'ai vu beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui.

-Je vous en prie. Il est grand, brun et assez bien foutu! Son cellulaire doit être fermé, il ne répond pas.

-Grand brun vous dites? Est-ce qu'il a passé par ici hier soir?

-Normalement oui, mais je ne suis pas sûr puisqu'il n'est pas rentré.

-Tatouage?

-Oui… Une sorte d'étoile sur le haut du torse à droite.

Dean vit avec inquiétude le visage du policier changer. Il lui fit signe d'attendre et prit son talkie-walkie.

-Jensen?... Oui… Ouais je crois qu'on le tient… Hun hun… Ben amène ton cul.

Il l'éteignit et se retourna vers Dean.

-Veuillez attendre ici s'il-vous-plait. Votre nom?

-Christian Stones.

-Une carte d'identité?

Dean sortit la fausse carte qu'il avait utilisée pour payer l'hôtel et la tendit à l'agent.

-Merci.

Une voiture de police se stationna derrière eux et le conducteur invita Dean a monté. Ils se dirigèrent vers le poste et entrèrent. Le policier l'emmena dans les sous-sols et ils entrèrent dans la morgue.

-Oh mon dieu…

Sur la table devant eux gisait le corps sans vie et déformé par le gonflement de l'eau de son petit frère.

-Non… NON!

-Nous sommes désolés.

-Tu crois ça? MERDE C'EST MON FRÈRE!

-Son nom?

-C'est mon frère, murmura Dean pour lui-même avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Et il s'effondra.

À SUIVRE

00oo00oo00

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Et désolé pour la semaine passée. Une review avant la suite?

Addicted


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** La mer

**Rated :** M

**Notes de l'auteure :** Alors voici le nouveau chapitre de la mer. Désolé si certaines choses vous semblent incohérentes avec la vraie histoire.

00oo00oo00

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, Dean était à l'hôpital. À sa droite, Castiel veillait paisiblement.

-Dean? Tu es enfin réveillé.

-Castiel? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé.

-À toi de me le dire. J'ai appelé Bobby parce que tu ne répondais pas à mes appels et il m'a dit où vous étiez. Quand je suis arrivé, il n'y avait que toi. Où est Sam?

Sam… Il fallut quelques instants à Dean pour se rappeler où était son frère.

-Sam… OH MON DIEU NON!

Les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux et il éclata en sanglot. Castiel, complètement désemparé de voir Dean dans cet état, chose qu'il ne pensait jamais voir, ne savait que faire.

-Hey, Dean, tu dois me dire ce qu'il se passe.

-Il est mort…

-Quoi?

-Un… un chauffeur ivre l'a fauché sur la route et il s'est… noyé dans… dans la rivière…

-Oh mon dieu…

-Non…

Dean se recrovilla sur lui-même en pleurant

-C'était peut-être ainsi qu'il devait mourir.

-Bien sûr que non! il aurait dû mourir sur le champ de bataille!

-Dean, je suis désolé.

-Non tu ne l'es pas! Tu n'as aucun sentiment! LAISSE-MOI!

-On peut toujours le ressusciter.

-J'y ai pensé figure toi.

-Et alors?

-Ben on ne peut pas vraiment.

-Comment ça?

-Zacharie aura tôt fait de le retrouver, Lucifer aussi, moi je ne peux pas passer de pacte avec les démons et toi… tu ne peux plus…

-Ouais… Ben dis-toi que Lucifer aura tôt fait de te ramener ton frère.

-Il va juste prendre possession de lui… c'est fini.

-Dean bon sens, remues-toi! Allez, je te fais sortir d'ici.

Malgré ses protestations, disant qu'il voulait juste mourir aller voir son frère, Dean dut suivre Castiel jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait payé d'avance et s'effondra sur le lit.

-Dean, sois sage, je reviens dans deux minutes.

-Hum…

Mais Castiel avait déjà disparu. Dean retira ses chaussures et se glissa sous les couvertures avec la ferme intention de ne plus en sortir. Il ferma les yeux, prêt à partir pour le pays des songes.

-Dean…

La voix le surpris. Sam? Non, c'était impossible. Pourtant, elle sonnait pareille.

-Dean.

Cette fois, le ton était plus ferme, comme quand il s'impatientait, mais Dean ne se releva toujours pas.

-Bordel Dean tu vas te lever, oui!

Cette fois aucun doute, c'était bien la voix de Sam. Il se retourna en attrapant le couteau à démon au passage sous l'oreiller et fit face à son frère. Il était… comme s'il était en vie. Le même air sérieux, le même ton que d'habitude. Tout quoi. C'était lui, mais problème, il était censé être mort.

-Qui es-tu?

-Dean on n'a pas le temps…

-RÉPOND!

-Je suis Sam Winchester. J'ai 23 ans et je suis mort avant-hier et je déteste la viande. Pigé?

-N'importe qui pourrait me dire ça. Je veux le code!

-39-17-23.

-Et c'est?

-Le numéro de cadenas que tu traînes toujours sur toi depuis ta sixième.

-Sam? C'est vraiment toi?

-D'après toi! Qu'est-ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis tout à l'heure!

-Mais tu es mort! Je t'ai vu à la morgue et… seigneur que tu étais laid!

-C'est parce que je suis mort noyé.

-Alors tu es vraiment mort?

-Il faut croire.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-J'en sais rien bordel! Et crois-moi, y'a pas eu de belle lumière qui m'a aveugler!

-Même pas les phares du camion?

-Ta gueule Dean. C'est vraiment méchant de dire ça.

-Sam tu me blesses! C'est la pire insulte qu'on est pu me dire.

-Sam?

Les deux frères se retournèrent pour apercevoir Castiel qui venait d'apparaître dans la chambre. L'ange regardait Sam d'un air si estomaqué que Dean se dit intérieurement que c'était bien la première vraie expression qu'il voyait sur son ami.

-Euh, Cass? Je peux te jurer que c'est vraiment moi…

-Mais tu es mort!

-Je sais!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

-Comme si je le savais!

-Hum… Est-ce que ton esprit est immatériel?

-Non. C'est justement ce qui est étrange. Je ne passe au travers de rien. C'est comme si j'avais encore un corps, mais je ne sens pas mon cœur battre et je n'arrive pas à sortir de cette chambre.

-Quoi?

-Ouais. Je me suis réveillé ici ce matin et quand j'ai voulu sortir pour trouver Dean je me suis cogné contre un mur invisible dans le cadre de porte.

-Ça a dû être drôle.

-Non Dean. Ce n'était pas drôle. J'ai vraiment paniqué, mais c'est là que je me suis rappelé… ma mort?

-Et comment es-tu mort exactement?, demanda Castiel en reprenant contenance. Est-ce que c'était la faute d'un démon ou de quelque chose du genre? Une sorcière peut-être? Ça expliquerait bien pourquoi tu es encore ici.

-Non, j'étais frustré après Dean et je marchais pour retourner à l'hôtel quand un chauffeur de camion m'a cassé les jambes en me fonçant dessus. Je me suis retrouvé dans la -rivière, mais je ne pouvais pas nager alors j'ai coulé. Putain ce que ça faisait mal.

-Peut-être que le chauffeur était possédé, supposa Dean.

-Non, je viens d'aller vérifier, annonça Castiel. Un mec parfaitement normal, juste complètement ivre. Je suis désolé Sam.

-C'est peut-être Lucifer?, proposa ce dernier dans un soupir.

-Nan, il t'aurait déjà possédé, réfuta Castiel. Un vaisseau vide, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait. Il n'a probablement pas encore entendu parler de ta mort.

-Quoi? On est genre dans ce film où une fille pense qu'elle est en vie et là y'a un mec dans son appart qui lui pense que son appart est hanté, mais là tu apprends que la fille est juste dans le coma?

-Tu n'es pas dans le coma Sam. Ça je peux te l'affirmer, rigola Dean. Ton corps est bel et bien mort.

-Mais alors comment?

-Je crois que j'ai une théorie, annonça Castiel. Ton esprit est dans les limbes…

-Non en fait, je suis ici.

-Sam écoute-moi. Tu n'es pas dans des limbes ordinaires. Ton esprit est piégé dans cette chambre. Pourquoi? Probablement que c'est parce que c'est ici que tu voulais venir quand tu es mort. Et pourquoi tu es coincé dans les limbes? Aucune idée. Ça c'est quelque chose que toi seul peux savoir. Normalement un esprit reste coincé car juste au moment où il meurt il pense à son regret le plus fort qui le bloque alors dans un esprit matériel sur terre. C'est très rare. Il faut vraiment que le regret soit puissant.

-Alors, si mon esprit est matériel c'est pour que je puisse accomplir ce que je n'ai pas pu faire de mon vivant?

-Quelque chose comme ça.

-Alors Sam? Quel est ton plus grand regret?

-Mais je n'en ai aucune idée!

-Ben sens Sam! Tu dois bien t'en rappelé! C'est quelque chose de si puissant que ton esprit en est resté coincé dans cette putain de chambre d'hôtel!

Sam soupira et alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils pour réfléchir. Pour sûr qu'il s'en souvenait! Comment pouvait-il oublier une chose pareille? Seulement, il était hors de question qu'il ne dise ça à voix haute! Il préférait cent fois mieux rester coincé ici pour l'éternité.

-Sam dit le!

-De quoi tu parles Dean?

-Je vois à ton visage que tu t'en souviens.

-Noonnn….

-Sam tu dois le dire!

-Non!

-Tu préfères rester ici pour toujours?

-Oui.

-C'est quoi le problème? C'est quelque chose de si honteux que tu as peur que je te déteste? Tu veux boire une dernière fois du sang de démon? Tu veux une orgie de belles femmes? Peut-être même revoir Jessica ou… NON! tu es amoureux de ta vieille prof de philo et tu voudrais la baiser jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive!

-Dean… JE SUIS MORT ESPÈCE DE CON ET TU ES COMPLÈTEMENT DANS LE CHAMP!

-Alors c'est quoi?, demanda Dean avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je….

-Sam, nous devons savoir, le poussa Castiel. Plus le temps passe et plus Lucifer risque d'apprendre ta mort et de venir prendre possession de ton corps.

-Je…

-Sam. Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment au point d'être coincé ici, je ferais tout pour te le donner, annonça calmement Dean en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ne voudras jamais…

-Sam, je le jure!

-Tu ne pourras pas!

-Putain Sam je jure de ne pas quitter cette chambre tant et aussi longtemps que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui t'empêches de monter au ciel!

-Où d'aller en enfer.

-J'en ai assez. Cas! Lit ses pensées.

-NON!, hurla Sam en se reculant.

-Tu ne peux aller nulle part Sam. Allez, dit le.

-Je préfère que Cas lise mes pensées. Mais jure-moi de ne pas le dire à Dean!

-Pourquoi?

Castiel s'avança et posa une main sur le front de son ami. Une image lui vint aussitôt en tête et il retira sa main avec un petit :

-Oohhh… Je vois.

-Quoi! Tu vois quoi?

-Hem… Je vais… laisser Sam te le dire lui-même…

Castiel disparu silencieusement, laissant les deux frères dans un silence gêner.

-Bon eh bien, je crois que tu n'as plus le choix maintenant… Et pour mettre Castiel dans cet état, je me demande bien ce que c'est.

-Dean je…

À suivre…

00oo00oo00

Alors? Oui je sais, vous voulez me tuer. Allez-y essayer de m'attraper! MOUAHAHAHA! Lol, la suite lundi prochain. Une review?

Addicted


	3. Chapter 3

**Title :** La mer

**Rated :** M

**Notes de l'auteure :** Je suis désolé une fois de plus pour le retard de publication, mais bon. Bonne lecture.

00oo00oo00

Castiel s'avança et posa une main sur le front de son ami. Une image lui vint aussitôt en tête et il retira sa main avec un petit :

-Oohhh… Je vois.

-Quoi! Tu vois quoi?

-Hem… Je vais… laisser Sam te le dire lui-même…

Castiel disparu silencieusement, laissant les deux frères dans un silence gêner.

-Bon eh bien, je crois que tu n'as plus le choix maintenant… Et pour mettre Castiel dans cet état, je me demande bien ce que c'est.

-Dean je… Tu me jures de le faire?

-Oui Sam, même si tu me fou carrément les jetons en ce moment! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon frère.

Sam prit une profonde inspiration et fixa son regard dans celui de son frère.

-Dean je t'aime.

-Euh, moi aussi je t'aime Sam. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça aurait pu te prendre dix minutes pour me dire ça.

-Non Dean. Je t'aime, mais pas au sens fraternel…

Dean avait maintenant la bouche grande ouverte et fixait son frère avec une surprise parfaitement non-dissimulée.

-Tu quoi?

-Tu m'as parfaitement compris…

En ce moment, Sam n'aurait voulu que disparaître. Chose normalement facile pour un mort, sauf que pour lui c'était plus compliqué. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas quitter cette foutu chambre à la con!

-Dean je suis désolé…

-Sam… c'est dur à prendre, d'accord? J'ai toujours su que j'étais superbe et sexy, mais… toi?

-Oh Dean ça va hein!

-Est-ce que tu… fantasmes sur moi?

-Dean! On n'est pas là pour parler de ça!

-En fait si Sam. Parce que selon la foutu théorie de Cass, ton esprit ne sera en paix que lorsque tu auras accomplie ce que tu voulais absolument faire avant de mourir. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, mais tu es toujours là, ça prouve donc que tu ne voulais pas que me dire que tu m'aimes.

-Putain ce que je hais ton intelligence!

-Tu auras beau me haïr de toutes tes forces Sam, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il faut que je fasse un truc vraiment pas net avec toi pour que tu sois en paix.

-Dean, sincèrement, ce serait stupide. Je pourrais te le dire, on le ferait, je serais en paix et tu me ramèneras et là on ne pourra plus jamais se regarder en face. La meilleure option serait de juste rien faire. Oublie-moi ici et va-t'en.

-Avant de foutre le camp, j'aimerais au moins savoir jusqu'où tu voudrais aller pour ne pas finalement regretter et me dire que ça n'aurait pas été trop grave à faire.

-D'accord. Même si je sais que tu vas t'enfuir en courant en le sachant, je vais te le dire. Dean, je t'aime. Je te veux, je te veux dans mon lit et près de moi. Je veux que tu m'aimes!

-Ouais… Tu as raison. Je vais partir. Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurai assez bu pour revenir ici… mais en attendant. Je suis désolé Sam et… si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais juste ne pas te faire de câlin d'adieu et foutre le camp par cette porte.

Sam regarda avec un air attristé, mais compréhensif, son frère prendre son sac et ouvrir la porte pour sortir. Il ferma les yeux et attendit que Dean le quitte à jamais…

-Ah non! C'est quoi ce bordel!

Il rouvrit les yeux et fut surpris de voir Dean devant la porte ouverte en rageant pour essayer de sortir.

-Mais merde! Laissez-moi sortir! Je dois manger!

-Dean?

Castiel était apparu entre les deux frères.

-Je peux voir que ça ne s'est pas très bien passé, Sam.

-Non…

-Je savais bien que j'aurai du laissé de la musique romantique avant de partir

-Là n'est pas la question Cass, le coupa Dean en secouant la tête de découragement. Peux-tu me faire sortir d'ici?

-Eh bien, je suis désolé de te l'annoncer Dean, mais il semblerait que Dieu soit en faveur de Sam.

-Quoi?, s'étonnèrent les deux frères.

-Mouais. En fait, Dieu a besoin que Sam revienne dans la bataille, mais le seul moyen c'est qu'il ait ce qu'il veut.

-Dieu ne pourrai pas juste faire en sorte qu'il y ait une exception pour une fois?

-Il estime qu'il en a déjà assez fait pour vous deux. Dean, je t'invite donc à mettre ton frère bien profond qu'on puisse reprendre où l'on en était.

Bien entendu, les deux frères s'étouffèrent en entendant Castiel prononcer les mots «mettre très profond», mais avant qu'ils aient pu répliquer, l'ange avait disparu. Dean jeta son sac sur son lit avec rage avant de se laisser aller à côté de ce-dernier.

-Putain de bordel de putain de merde…

-Dean je suis désolé.

-Bien sûr, il fallait que pour la première fois que «Dieu!» encourage une relation homosexuelle incestueuse dans toute l'histoire de cette putain d'humanité, ça tombe sur moi. Sérieux Sam, pourquoi?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

-Ça me fait affreusement chier. On me retire de l'enfer pour que je couche avec mon frère? Je t'emmerde Dieu! Et où il est Jésus? Il ne devait pas me sauver?

-Dean je t'en prie, tais-toi!

-Non! ma vie est un horrible enfer et je dois coucher avec mon frère alors j'ai le droit de me plaindre!

-Je te jure que je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe comme ça!

-Et moi je n'ai jamais voulu que ça se passe. Point à la ligne!

-Mais ta gueule! Tu crois que j'ai choisi moi de t'aimer? Quand je m'en suis rendu compte, j'ai tout fait pour être loin de toi, mais il a toujours fallu que toi ou papa ne vienne me chercher pour n'importe quelle connerie!

-Quoi? On t'a toujours laissé le choix!

-Oh que non! Et tu sais quoi? Je ne veux plus jamais te voir!

-Ça va être un peu dur ici.

-Je t'emmerde Dean!

-Ouais c'est ça.

Sam grogna de fureur cogna la table du poing avant de se lever et d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

-Tu n'es rien qu'un connard Dean!

-Ta gueule tapette! Ne viens pas me violer dans mon sommeil!

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais Dean regretta aussitôt ces mots. Comment avait-il pu dire une chose pareille? Probablement l'excès de stress, mais tout de même! Il savait en lui-même que Sam avait été vraiment blessé par ses mots. Néanmoins, il avait trop d'orgueil pour s'excuser et préféré juste se coucher dans son lit en grognant. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils étaient coincés ici. Bon, d'accord. Il y était pour un peu, mais tout de même! Comment pouvait-il coucher avec son frère… Parce qu'il lui avait promis? Oui, il avait promis à Sam de le faire. Il soupira, perdu.

Vers midi, Castiel vint lui apporter à manger. Il manga son burger sans enthousiasme avant de s'asseoir sur son lit pour retourner à ses profondes réflexions. Finalement, il vit le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre et il inspira profondément. Sam n'était toujours pas sortit de la salle de bain. Il se leva pour aller cogner à la porte.

-Sam? Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit.

-Ta gueule.

-Non, sérieusement. Et puis, j'avais promis de le faire, non?

-Si c'est un piège pour me faire sortir et m'exorciser, tu peux te le mettre profond dans le cul.

-Sam, c'est déjà assez dur pour moi de dire que je vais le faire alors, fait-moi un peu confiance, merde!

La porte s'ouvrit sur les yeux rougies de Sam et Dean, l'esprit probablement embrouillé par la situation ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son frère était vraiment beau… et mignon.

-Je voulais te dire que j'allais le faire, Sam.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui… au moins j'aurai essayé. Est-ce qu'on peut juste… faire ça vite… Je ne veux pas attendre et finalement changer d'idée.

-D'accord.

Sam esquissa un léger sourire et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Dean baissa la tête avec appréhension et le rejoignit. Il se crispa lorsque Sam posa une main sur son épaule.

-Détends-toi Dean. Ça va bien aller.

Étrangement, il fut rassuré. Les yeux doux de Sam le mirent en confiance et il laissa les mains de son frère lui retirer son chandail. Dean le regardait faire et se dit qu'il allait devoir en mettre un peu du sien. Il retira maladroitement le t-shirt de Sam, le faisant sourire. Ils continuèrent de se déshabiller ainsi. Avec prudence, testant jusqu'où ils pourraient se rendre et Dean fut surpris de tout l'amour que son frère mettait dans ses gestes. Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent nus, Sam en califourchon sur les genoux de Dean. Ce dernier le vit hésiter un instant avant de le voir se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser doucement, puis avec passion. L'aîné se surpris à répondre aux baisés et même… d'aimer ça. Sam n'était pas mauvais du tout et même meilleur que la plupart des filles qu'il avait connu. Il eut alors la confirmation qu'il pourrait le faire. Il reprit l'initiative et allongea Sam sur le lit. Le jeune homme sourit et reprit possession des lèvres de son grand frère qui les avaient quittés quelques secondes plus tôt. Dean poussa un léger gémissement lorsque les mains de son frère allèrent caresser son torse avec bonheur. Il pouvait les sentir parcourant son ventre, ses hanches et ses épaules et il en grognait de plaisir.

-Ohh Sam… Oui.

Lui-même laissait aller ses mains sur les hanches étroites de son petit frère qui gémissait abondamment.

-Dean, prends-moi!

-Quoi?

-Prend-moi!

Pour confirmer ses dires, Sam ouvrit les jambes et grogna de plaisir lorsque l'intimité de son frère se pressa contre la siennes pendant que Dean se glissait entre ses jambes.

-Il.. Il y avait pas une préparation ou quelque chose?, haleta Dean.

-Rien à foutre. Je suis mort, non? ça devrait aller.

Dean fixa ses yeux sur le visage rougit et perdu de son frère. Il était magnifique. Il se pressa à son entré et le pénétra doucement en l'embrassant fougueusement. Sous ses lèvres, il sentit le grognement de douleur de son Sammy et stoppa sa progression un instant. C'était une sensation étrange que d'être à l'intérieur d'un homme, mais c'était aussi un plaisir tellement intense! Toute l'étroitesse! Il sentit Sam remuer le bassin et reprit sa pénétration avant de commencer de à bouger. Leurs hanches se synchronisèrent et leurs cris de plaisir envahirent la pièce, plus fort que jamais. Finalement, Sam jouit entre eux et Dean le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. Ils restèrent ainsi quelque secondes, perdus dans l'extase avant de s'effondrer, sans force, sur le lit.

-Oh mon dieu… c'était…

-Génial?

-Non. extraordinaire! Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça! Je veux dire, waouh!

Sam sourit et embrassa doucement son grand frère.

-Oui, c'était encore mieux que je ne l'avais imaginé. Je t'aime Dean.

-Je t'aime aussi Sam. Je ne sais juste pas comment.

-Est-ce que tu aimes être avec moi?

-Oui.

-M'embrasser?

-Ouais.

-Tu voudrais toujours me protéger?

-Bien sûr!

-Et tu aimes coucher avec moi?

-OH OUI!

Sam le regarda dans les yeux l'air de dire «Alors, quand vas-tu comprendre?» et Dean eut un sursaut.

-Je t'… je t'aime Sam.

Le jeune homme sentit une profonde chaleur l'envahir et se sentit soudainement si apaisé.

-Merci Dean. On se revoit bientôt.

Puis sans aucun avertissement, il disparut. Dean sursauta et entendit renifler. Il se retourna et..

-AHHHHH! PUTAIN CASS. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LÀ?

Castiel était assis sur le fauteuil et pleurait doucement.

-Oh Dean, c'était si beau!

-Quoi? Depuis quand tu es là.

-Ça fait sept minutes. J'étais venu te dire de baiser ton frère, mais vous étiez déjà en train de vous foutre à poil. Sincèrement, c'était magnifique.

-TU NOUS AS REGARDÉ FAIRE SALE PERVERS? Putain je me sens violé…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être Dean.

-Non! Ne dit rien. Juste, ta gueule et ramène Sam dans le monde des vivants.

-Moi? Mais je ne peux pas.

-Quoi? Mais tu as dit que tu le pourrais!

-Non. j'ai dit qu'il allait être ressuscité, mais pas par moi!

-Alors par qui?

-Ben par Dieu pardi. Et dis-toi que lui aussi a tout vu.

-QUOI?

-Ben oui, Dieu voit tout!

-Bordel.

Dean se cacha la tête sous les couvertures en grognant.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Averti-moi si tu as des nouvelles de Sam.

-Ok.

À suivre…

00oo00oo00

Alors? Oui je sais, je suis un monstre de ne pas avoir publié la suite plus tôt. Je vous donne le droit de me crier dessus! Anyway. Une review en vue du prochain chapitre?

Addicted


	4. Chapter 4

**Title :** La mer

**Rated :** M

**Notes de l'auteure :** Waouh! Pour une fois je suis dans le bon temps pour publier. Alors voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Je l'ai appelé… LE RETOUR! XD Bonne lecture.

00oo00oo00

Dean laissait tranquillement l'eau chaude glisser sur sa peau encore sensible des caresses de son frère. À ce souvenir, il ferma les yeux et soupira de bonheur. Pourquoi est-ce que les meilleures choses étaient toujours celles qui étaient interdite? Bon sens, que dirait son père… ou sa mère? Hum… Il préférait ne pas y penser.

-Hey, Dean!

-WOOUUAAAHHH!

Castiel était apparu derrière lui. Surpris, Dean avait glissé et s'était cogné la tête sur le mur de la douche.

-Putain Castiel! Je suis nu!

-Mais tu m'as dit de te prévenir quand Sam allait arriver.

-Ok… Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille!

-Mais…

-DEHORS!

Castiel haussa les épaules et disparu. Dean soupira d'exaspération. Bon sens ce que cet ange pouvait être con! Il termina de se laver, se sécha avant de s'habiller pour aller rejoindre Castiel dans la chambre. Surprise? Sam n'y était pas.

-Ou est Sam?

-Eh bien, il t'attend à l'endroit de sa mort.

-Ok. C'est au pont près de la mer?

-Oui. En fait, il est sur la plage à côté. Dieu a pensé que ce serait bien que vous vous retrouviez ailleurs qu'au fond de l'eau ou sur un pont plein de trafic.

-Eh bien, pour une fois, je dis merci à Dieu.

-Il le sait. En fait, il fait ça pour te remercier de l'avoir fait avec Sam. Ça ne parait peut-être pas, mais votre victoire lui tient beaucoup à cœur.

-Ouais c'est ça. Et là Castiel, peux-tu ne pas venir nous déranger? Attend qu'on soit revenu d'accord?

-Mouais. Je crois que je peux faire ça.

Dean le remercia intérieurement. Avec lui, il fallait toujours tout expliquer, mais avant qu'il ait pu sortir, Castiel l'interpellait de nouveau.

-Hey Dean!

-Quoi encore?

-Il est fort probable que Sam ne se souvienne de rien.

-QUOI? Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt?

-Je ne croyais pas que ce serait important.

-Pas import… TU TE FOUS DE MOI?

-HAHAHA! OUAIS! Sam se souvient de tout. Allez fonce! (NDA : Ok, je sais que ça ne correspond pas à Castiel, mais il fallait trop que je mette cette réplique XD)

-Putain ce que je te hais. Tu es diabolique.

-En fait Dean, je suis un ange de Dieu…

-Je peux y aller là?

-Ouais.

Dean se précipita dehors avant que Castiel n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Il démarra sa belle Impala et fonça vers la plage. Il se gara à peine comme il faut qu'il était déjà dehors. Il devait être environ huit heures du soir, soit vingt heures et la plage était donc vide. Debout, les pieds dans l'eau, Sam l'attendait. Face contre le vent, fixant l'horizon les cheveux bougeant avec la fraîche brise du soir. Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était magnifique. Et voilà, il devenait mièvre. Il s'avança doucement vers son frère, les mains dans les poches en faisant tourner dans sa tête dix milles façons d'aborder la conversation. Finalement, quand il fût à quelques mètres de lui, Sam se retourna avec un petit sourire.

-Je t'attendais Dean.

-Euh… me voilà?

Sam eu un petit rire et se retourna vers la mer, fixant ses remous enchanteurs.

-C'est magnifique…

-Sam, tu es mort ici.

-N'est-ce pas super? Sans ça, je serais encore en train de désespérer dans mon lit en attendant de m'endormir.

-Ok, j'avoue que ça a eu ses bons côtés, mais tout de même. Tu étais mort… encore! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point j'ai eu peur!

Sam se tourna vers lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolé.

-C'est bon, mais ne refait plus jamais ça!

-Tu es trop chou quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

-Je ne suis pas chou! Bon sens, je suis un homme viril. Un chasseur. Je ne suis pas chou!

Sam éclata de rire et soupira de soulagement.

-Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé, vieux.

-Ouais, pareil.

-Mais bon, je meurs de faim! On va manger?

-Pourquoi pas? C'est moi qui invite.

-Très bien. Mais oubli pas que je ne mange pas trop de viande.

-Ah… merde. Très bien. Je vais te payer une salade.

-McDo?

-Pourquoi pas?

Ils se sourirent avant de se diriger vers la voiture, remerciant tous deux la mer qui les avait enfin réunis. Ouais ouais, et Dieu aussi, soupira Dean. C'est ainsi que, au lever de la lune, deux frères marchaient mains dans la main avec, derrière eux, une immense étendue bleu nuit.

THE END!

00oo00oo00

Bon d'accord, la fin n'est pas super, mais je ne voulais pas repartir dans une grosse affaire compliquée. C'est beau la simplicité. Une review pour bien conclure?

Addicted

ps: Merci d'avoir suivit cette petite fic de mon cru XD. La prochaine sera une one-shot assez humoristique (selon moi et mon humour dérangé XD) À la semaine prochaine!


End file.
